congratulations for your wedding
by winkiesempress
Summary: Lenka tak ingin lagi melihat kembang api bersama Mikuo.
1. Lenka

Bagi Lenka, cukup segelas susu jahe di kedai mungil nan sederhana, meski alienasi yang ia jelajahi, itu sudah cukup untuk mengisi tahun baru.

Sudah cukup. Suasana hangat yang tercipta mendekap Lenka. Riuh rendah transportasi yang berlalu-lalang, tawa orang-orang yang menjejak rua menuju festival, atau letupan kembang api pribadi yang diluncurkan dari rumah-rumah, tak mengusiknya. Lenka berkelana dalam imaji dan menciptakan buana sendiri.

Lenka memang bukan tipe gadis yang suka meluapkan euforia dalam pekik-pekik beroktaf tinggi. Ia memilih menumpahkan euforianya pada satu wadah tersendiri, pada imajinasi dan fantasinya yang sunyi. Lagi pula Lenka tak banyak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang secara demikian. Hanya saja, sang kakak mendorong Lenka untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan menyusuri rua menuju festival, terserah Lenka mau berhenti di mana, yang penting Lenka tahu dunia luar, begitu kata sang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan Lenka menjadi kurang pergaulan. Akhirnya Lenka memilih untuk duduk di kedai ini.

Itu semua sudah cukup. Tak perlu hal muluk-muluk untuk kebahagiaan Lenka. Lenka tak pernah meminta hal-hal yang berlebihan. Bahkan Lenka tak meminta kehadiran seorang lelaki bersurai _teal—_ yang realitanya kini tengah duduk di hadapannya, ikut-ikutan memesan segelas susu jahe, pura-pura sibuk membaca pesan di telepon selularnya seraya mencelup-celupkan biskuit cokelat ke dalam susu jahe.

"Tahun baru seperti ini," Lenka memilih membuka konversasi, menyingkap hening dan rasa canggung yang menggelayuti,"kenapa kau malah ada di sini, Mikuo?"

"Memangnya salah?" Mikuo terlihat apatis, mengunyah biskuit cokelat yang berlumur manis pedas susu jahe. Mata Mikuo bahkan tak terpancang pada Lenka, seolah ada remeh yang hendak ia utarakan. Kening Lenka berkedut. "Tentu saja salah."

"Apa yang salah?" Kini netra Mikuo yang senada dengan rambutnya sedikit mengerling pada Lenka. Lenka menghela napas merasa eksistensinya baru dihargai meski dengan harga yang paling rendah. "Aku tidak mengundangmu."

"Kedai ini bukan milik nenekmu. Siapa saja bebas datang ke sini."

"Tapi kau duduk _di depanku!_ "

"Tempat yang lain penuh."

Lenka menggeleng. Mungkin Mikuo telah menjadi bodoh atau rabun. Saat Mikuo datang, masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong. Mikuo harusnya tak menjadikan tempat di hadapan Lenka sebagai opsi pilihan!

"Kalau kau tidak suka," Mikuo memasukkan _handphone-_ nya ke dalam saku celana,"pulang saja."

"Kurasa aku yang harusnya punya hak berkata begitu. Aku yang duluan datang ke sini," ujar Lenka ketus, membela haknya atas titik favoritnya. Lenka mulai merasa lelaki ini merusak rasa hangat dan bahagia yang ia susun secercah demi secercah sedari tadi.

Mikuo bertopang dagu, memandang ke luar. Lenka merasa tak ada segelintir pun hal yang ia pahami dari presensi Mikuo saat ini. Entah apa maksud Mikuo menjadikan kursi di hadapan Lenka sebagai destinasi, Lenka masih ingin protes. Tapi kemudian Mikuo berkata,"Syukurlah tidak hujan." Ia mengalihkan topik perbincangan. Tapi Lenka terpancing juga. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ya, kembang api bisa sukses dinyalakan," jawab Mikuo. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berkata dengan nol koma satu hesitansi. "Mau lihat kembang api bersamaku?"

Mata Lenka membundar. Mendadak ada sekelumit benci yang memantik bunga api di dalam hatinya. Tapi meski bunga api itu terkesan mungil, tingkat probabilitas hati Lenka untuk cepat hangus sangat tinggi. Ia tak suka. Benar-benar tak suka atas lima kata yang baru saja Mikuo bebaskan.

"Dasar bodoh!" cerca Lenka. Netra Mikuo ikut melebar. "Apa kaubilang?!"

"Kau—kau bodoh!" Lenka mengatupkan mulutnya cepat-cepat, menyadari volumenya bisa menarik atensi para pengunjung. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Kau … bukankah harusnya kau mengajak kakakku?"

"Ya, ya, tapi Rin sedang sibuk dengan tugas pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lalu, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Mikuo melontarkan alasan tanpa rasa bersalah menyambang. Wajah Lenka jadi semakin suram. "Tapi … kau tidak bisa mengajakku begitu saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan calon adik iparku!"

"Ya, dan kakakku calon istrimu!"

"Aku hanya mencoba menjalin koneksi baik dengan famili tunanganku."

Tanpa diduga, Lenka langsung berdiri dengan wajah getir, menatap Mikuo dalam-dalam, menggumam pilu. "Aku lupa mengatakan … selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan kakak dua minggu lagi."

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Tapi Lenka terlanjur pergi menuju kasir, membayar susu jahenya, melangkah melewati pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh Mikuo lagi.

 _(Dua tahun lalu, Mikuo masih milik Lenka, masih kekasih Lenka, mengajaknya menonton kembang api di kedai yang sama)_


	2. Mikuo

**a/n** : mendadak menyesal kenapa pas itu udah di-complete dan pengen bikin dari side-nya Mikuo. Yang chapter 1 juga diedit sedikiiit wwwww

Happy reading!

* * *

Jika Mikuo boleh jujur, melihat rua yang dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang menebar romansa, tangan satu sama lain saling tak ingin melepaskan, membagi canda dan memamerkan kebahagiaan pada jagad raya, seolah mengejek tiap-tiap manusia yang tak memiliki belahan jiwa—sementara Mikuo berjalan sendirian meski ia sudah memiliki pasangan yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan entah di mana—adalah hal yang menyebalkan juga.

Mikuo tak berniat mengabdikan mata untuk senantiasa mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangannya—untuk sekadar memeriksa apakah pergantian tahun sudah dekat—karena toh ia berada di sana bukan untuk bersenang-senang merayakan pergantian tahun. Mikuo hanya berusaha mengenyahkan kata bosan yang kian menyuramkan benak, oleh karena itu kakinya membawa Mikuo ke lautan manusia yang akhirnya disesali Mikuo itu.

Tapi akhirnya sebuah kedai jatuh pada retina Mikuo, entah kenapa ada sensasi nostalgia yang familiar memantik presensi pada hatinya. Ada sentuh gelenyar yang tak mampu ia deskripsikan, lalu bagaimana kakinya memijak ubin yang didesain retak-retak secara berantakan (atau entah mungkin bukan desainnya, namun memang usia yang memakan ubin tersebut) juga rasa yang tak asing lagi.

Ada beberapa bangku yang belum dihuni pelanggan, namun saat mata Mikuo menjelajah, seorang gadis bersurai serupa mentari memerangkap atensinya—surai yang sewarna dengan surai gadisnya, gadis yang akan dinikahinya dua minggu lagi. Tapi bukan. Serupa tapi tak sama, karena gen yang sama juga hidup di dalam mereka berdua. Ah, benar. Gadis yang tengah menggenggam susu jahe itu adalah Kagamine Lenka, adik perempuan tunangannya.

Lalu Mikuo memutuskan untuk menyambangi kursi tepat di hadapan Lenka. Tak ada sepatah pun kalimat sapaan yang keluar, atau basa-basi untuk mengusik hening, atau ramah-tamah formalitas yang klise. Mikuo hanya memadu eksistensinya dengan sunyi yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi dibangun Lenka sebagai barikade, agar tiada sesiapa menyentuh sudut alienasinya. Tapi Mikuo tak peduli akan benteng imajiner yang mungkin disusun Lenka. Mikuo tetap duduk di depannya, memesan segelas susu jahe yang datang dalam waktu singkat, mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit cokelat dari saku jaket, berpura-pura menggulung layar _handphone_ dan sibuk dengan itu.

Setelah lama sepi dan canggung menggigit zona nyaman sang gadis, tiba-tiba sang gadis bersuara,"Tahun baru seperti ini, kenapa kau malah ada di sini, Mikuo?"

"Memangnya salah?" Mikuo mengeluarkan nada apatis sambil menyantap biskuit. Lenka malah tampak tidak senang. "Tentu saja salah."

"Apa yang salah?" Mikuo tak menyatakan persetujuan atas afirmasi Lenka, oleh karena itu ia melontar tanya seraya menatap Lenka. Napas terhela dari Lenka. "Aku tidak mengundangmu."

"Kedai ini bukan milik nenekmu. Siapa saja bebas datang ke sini."

"Tapi kau duduk _di depanku_."

Mikuo mengernyit. Ada bisik kecil dalam hatinya yang tertawa konyol dan berkata bahwa Lenka benar. Ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa bertanggung jawab jika dimintai eksplikasi mengapa ia memilih duduk di sana. Detik itu juga Mikuo bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia memilih untuk duduk bersama Lenka? Apakah karena Lenka mirip dengan tunangannya yang notabene kakak Lenka? Entahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Otaknya segera cepat berotasi menggali alasan yang bisa diterima. Akhirnya ia memilih alasan yang klise. "Tempat yang lain penuh."

Mikuo sadar, Lenka tahu itu tak masuk akal. Lenka pasti menyadari bahwa masih banyak tempat kosong saat Mikuo datang—selain di depan Lenka. Lenka pasti tak menerima alasan Mikuo. Pada akhirnya, mungkin Mikuo harus menjadikan 'pergilah dari sini' menjadi opsi terbaik.

"Kalau kau tidak suka," Mikuo telah bersiap berdebat dengan memasukkan _handphone_ ke saku celana,"pulang saja."

"Kurasa aku yang harusnya punya hak berkata begitu. Aku yang duluan datang ke sini." Aksentuasi Lenka bahkan lebih tegas dari Mikuo. Meski begitu, entah kenapa ada belaian reminisensi yang menggoda hati Mikuo untuk tidak menentang, seolah ada suatu dorongan anonim yang melarang Mikuo mengakhiri momen ini. Kenapa? Sekali lagi, Mikuo menciptakan asumsi bahwa ini semua disebabkan karena Lenka semata-mata adalah adik dari tunangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi satu bisik kecil dalam hatinya tertawa konyol. Mikuo mengalihkan topik. "Syukurlah tidak hujan."

Lenka terpancing. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ya, kembang api bisa sukses dinyalakan." Sebenarnya Mikuo tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kembang api, karena nanti ia pasti akan menyaksikan sejuta pasangan mengukir kisah romantis di bawah cahaya lelatu warna-warni, dan ia tidak ingin membuat kesan orang kesepian di festival kembang api. Tapi sekarang ada seorang perempuan di hadapannya, calon adik iparnya, jadi … tidak salah, 'kan? Maka, atas pemikirannya itu, Mikuo bertanya,"Mau lihat kembang api bersamaku?"

Tanpa diduga, paras Lenka yang semula baru saja menunjukkan ekspresi melunak berubah menjadi tajam dan garang lagi. Seulas cerca terjun bebas dari mulutnya. "Dasar bodoh!"

Netra Mikuo ikut melebar. "Apa kaubilang?!"

"Kau—kau bodoh!" Lalu tiba-tiba Lenka mengatupkan mulutnya. Mikuo melirik ke sana kemari dengan cemas, berharap itu tidak menarik atensi orang-orang di kedai sehingga harga dirinya tidak dipertanyakan. Kemudian Lenka berkata lagi dengan setengah berbisik. "Kau … bukankah harusnya kau mengajak kakakku?"

Benak Mikuo mengiyakan, betapa inginnya ia mengajak Rin—kakak Lenka—untuk menyaksikan bagaimana bunga-bunga pawaka mekar di angkasa, menggenggam tangannya dan menulis kenangan-kenangan manis di lembaran kisah romansa mereka, yang mungkin dapat diceritakan pada anak-anak mereka suatu hari nanti. Namun Mikuo segera mengemukakan alasan. "Ya, ya, tapi Rin sedang sibuk dengan tugas pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lalu, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

Mikuo sebenarnya dapat menangkap halimun yang perlahan menyelimuti sorot mata Lenka, tapi ia tak paham dan tak bertanya kenapa. Lenka berkata,"Tapi … kau tidak bisa mengajakku begitu saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan calon adik iparku!" Mikuo mengungkapkan fakta yang ada dan sedari tadi menjadi patokannya tetap singgah bersama Lenka.

"Ya, dan kakakku calon istrimu!"

Mikuo paham kalau Lenka tak ingin menyakiti kakaknya, atau setidaknya itu yang Mikuo spekulasikan. Ia menjawab,"Aku hanya mencoba menjalin koneksi baik dengan famili tunanganku."

Namun halimun yang sedari tadi membayang kian kental, dan secara kontan Lenka berdiri, membiarkan netra _azure—_ yang bernuansa dengan milik Rin—bersua dengan manik _teal_ milik Mikuo, kemudian berkata lirih. "Aku lupa mengatakan … selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan kakak dua minggu lagi."

Mikuo tak paham kenapa kalimat itu baru keluar dari mulut Lenka sekarang. "Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Tapi Lenka terlanjur pergi menuju kasir, membayar susu jahenya, melangkah melewati pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh Mikuo lagi.

Mikuo menelan ludah yang entah mengapa menimbulkan sensasi pahit. Sudut hati Mikuo yang ada dalam palung tersembunyi sebenarnya sadar, esensinya datang pada Lenka bukan karena Lenka adalah adik dari Rin. Tapi ada rasa bersalah masih mengendap di hati Mikuo, ada selaksa kalimat apologetik yang tak pernah terucap, ada maaf maaf maaf yang tertunda bertahun-tahun, dan pada akhirnya Mikuo selalu gagal mengutarakan. Apalagi sejak Rin bertandang di dalam hati Mikuo dan menggeser gadis itu sepenuhnya. Tapi Rin tidak salah, apa yang Mikuo jalani bersama Lenka dulu memang klandestin dari sesiapa.

 _(Dua tahun lalu, Mikuo masih milik Lenka, masih kekasih Lenka, mengajaknya menonton kembang api di kedai yang sama)_

 _(Sebelum akhirnya Mikuo mengkhianati Lenka di hari yang dijanjikan, di mana Lenka menyaksikan Mikuo berciuman dengan gadis lain di tempat yang sama)_


End file.
